


Passion, Infatuation, Compulsion

by SmolderingFlame



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Bottom Craig, Bottom Stan Marsh, Brainwashing, Crossdressing, Drama, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Feminization, High School, M/M, Obsession, Out of Character, Out of the closet, Romance, Slow Burn, Top Eric Cartman, Top Kyle Broflovski, Top Tweek Tweak, Violence, Voyeurism, feminine stan marsh, kyle has always had a crush on stan, kyle returning to south park, super best friends are forever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2019-08-13 21:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16479686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolderingFlame/pseuds/SmolderingFlame
Summary: It's been two years since Kyle Broflovski and his family moved away from South Park to California. But, after Gerald accepts a position back in South Park, Kyle returns to South Park High for his Senior year and finds everything has changed. His reunion with his Super Best Friend is bittersweet when he finds out his long time crush has finally come out of the closet, but, is dating his arch nemesis, Eric Cartman.





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So, after the saga of "But I'm a Football Player" I got a lot of requests to write more Bottom!Stan fics. Well, I'm happy to comply. My other fics are more comedy/romance, this one is a drama/romance with some explicit and dark themes. I will make sure to put warnings up on chapters that involve them.
> 
> Sorry if this chapter is a bit boring, just getting exposition out of the way! Hope you will stick around, I promise it's going to get a lot more entertaining!
> 
> Like always, kudos, comments, and suggestions are highly appreciated, especially with the first chapter so I can see if their is an interest to continue.
> 
> Happy reading!

**~*2 Years Ago*~**

 

It was a dark, gloomy evening, the clouds covering up the moon, and the air was thick. It was almost as though it was a physical manifestation of the events of the day.

 

Kyle and Stan had spent the entire day together, starting from five in the morning, ending, well, about now. The Broflovski’s were moving away today, going to California where Gerald was hoping to expand his law practice, and where Sheila believed her children were going to get a better education. While Ike seemed happy to finally get out of the insanity that was South Park, Kyle wasn’t so happy. Leaving meant leaving behind his best friend, Stan Marsh.

 

Stan had been equally devastated. As soon as Kyle told him he was moving, he hadn’t been eating enough, he had been sleeping more, and paying attention less in school. Every moment of the day he could spend with Kyle was spent with the red head. They had been going to movies, going to the pond, going to the mall, anywhere where they could just be together. It seemed almost cruel to separate the pair.

 

It had all been leading up to this evening, the evening the Broflovski family packed up their car and were going to head out to California. Sharon and Randy had come along with Stan, volunteering to help the family load up their car and see them off; after all, the two families had been rather close.

 

While the parents were chatting, getting everything situated, Kyle and Stan were off underneath the large tree they use to climb when they were younger. The tree Stan had fallen out of and broken his arm, the tree Kyle had carved their initials in.

 

“This fucking sucks, Dude.” Stan said, wrapping his letterman jacket around him to keep warm. It was cold outside, and, the football player had been outside with Kyle all day long, spending their last hours together. Stan was fifteen and had grown into a handsome young man. He was tall, sporting some muscles thanks to football, and, his dark hair was partially covered by a backwards turned baseball cap.

 

“I know, I tried everything to convince them not to leave, but, my mom has wanted to get out of here since I was in the fourth grade. When my dad was offered that job, she pounced on him to take it.” Kyle said with a sigh. Like Stan, he had grown into his body. He was a little shorter then Stan, and, didn’t have as strong of a physique, but, his red locks had finally started to tame and he seemed less awkward.

 

Stan managed to force a smile on his lips as he looked at the red head. “Hey, it’s gonna be okay. Being away from each other won’t stop us from being super best friends, and, we can text and Skype.” He said, trying to be positive. It physically hurt pretending to be okay with this, he could feel his gut tightening and his heart starting to beat out of his chest.

 

“Yeah, that’s true, and, I already told Mom that we have to come back and visit.” Kyle said, flashing Stan the same forced smile the brunette was giving him. He had managed to grab a hold of his best friend’s hand as he heard his parents finishing packing up the car.

 

“Kyle! It’s time to say goodbye to Stanley, we have to get going in order to be in San Diego by the morning.” Sheila cried out, looking at the pair who already looked like they were going to cry.

 

“Yeah, just a second Mom.” Kyle said, before looking back at Stan.

 

“Stan, I just want you to know…I’ll never have another super best friend, I’ll never forget you, and, I wish I didn’t have to leave you behind. I just hope Wendy will look after you and…you don’t do any stupid shit while I’m gone.” Kyle said, looking at the brunette. “Try not to drink or smoke too much pot with Kenny, and, make sure to punch Cartman as often as you can for me.” He said, smiling little when he heard Stan laugh at that. Stan had the best laugh; it was so melodic and soft.

 

“Dude, you know I’m never going to forget you, I’m going to bother you ever single day.” Stan said, giving the red head’s hand a squeeze. “And, I’ll never have another super best friend either, only you can be that.” He said, looking over to see the car was packed up and Kyle’s family was waiting for him to go. “I’m gonna miss you so fucking much…” He admitted, tears starting to form in his blue eyes. “It…it isn’t fucking fair… We were suppose to graduate high school together…”

 

“I know Dude, I’m sorry… But, I’ll never stop thinking about you, and, no one will ever replace you.” Kyle said, looking around before he did something so compulsive he would think about it every single day he was away from Stan. He leaned in and pressed a chaste, tender kiss to the football player’s lips. He knew exactly why he had done it. He had long harbored a crush on Stan, ever since they were kids. But, Stan was straight, Stan was dating Wendy, Stan played football, it was something that was just a dream.

 

Before Stan could say anything about the kiss, Kyle waved goodbye and ran towards the car and getting into it.

 

That was the last thing he did before leaving South Park and Stan Marsh behind.

 

**~*Present Day*~**

 

Kyle looked out the window as the car rolled along the freeway, officially crossing into South Park Colorado. He was now seventeen and had grown a lot while he was in California. He had shot up in height, actually getting to six feet when he was a junior. He had cut off his jewfro, now sporting a more stylish and well kempt haircut. He had even gained some muscles, having joined the basketball team while he was at his San Diego high school.

 

Today he and the Broflovski family were returning to South Park after two long years away, returning to their old home, and, their old town. California had been great for a few years, but, Gerald and Sheila had grown tired of it, wanting to live the small town life again, so, after a discussion with Kyle and Ike, they decided to return.

 

Naturally Kyle had been overjoyed when he was told he would be able to finish his last year of high school with Stan and graduate together. He and the brunette had kept in contact, constantly texting and messaging each other. Though, strangely enough, this last year Stan hadn’t been as good with keeping in touch. Some days it took the other teen days before he finally got back to him, and, when he did, it was usually just some cutesy emoticon, which, was strange enough coming from Stan the quarterback.

 

“So Kyle, I bet you are just so excited to be back! You know, I talked to Sharon today and she said Stanley was having a birthday party tonight! I told her that you would come and surprise him; I know he would just love that! You two were inseparable before we left for California.” Sheila in her Jersey accented voice said.

 

The red head gave a small smile. “Yeah, he was texting me telling me he was having a party for his eighteenth birthday. I’m just going to have to stop and get him something before then.” Kyle said with a smile. Of course he was excited to surprise Stan, to just see Stan again! It had been two long years, but, nothing was going to change between them, time didn’t change friendships.

 

“I think your presence alone will be the best gift he can get.” Gerald said, focusing on driving as they finally got off the freeway. “You can stay out past midnight tonight, just make sure you’re home before your mother and I wake up.”

 

Ike, who was sitting next to his older brother, scoffed. “So, are you and Stan going to make out as soon as you see him?”

 

“Shut up, Ike.” Kyle snapped. His little brother had become such a pain in the ass since he had become a tween.  He had actually came out as gay while they were in California, and to his surprise, his parents were okay with it. Gerald thought it brought sophistication to the family, and Sheila got to gloat over her gay son and the struggles he went through. He had even had a few boyfriends in San Deigo, nothing had been super serious, and, every time he dated, he just ended up thinking about Stan…

 

How was he even going to react to seeing Stan again for the first time in two years? How would Stan react to seeing him? He knew he looked different then when he left. He lost a lot of the prepubescent femininity that he had, and, he had gained a lot more confidence in himself then he had before left.

 

He just knew as soon as they got to the house he would have to run out and get a gift for Stan, and, mentally prepare himself for seeing the object of his affection once again.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Kyle could hear the music coming from the Marsh household as he pulled up in his parent’s car. Sharon and Randy had always been way more lenient on Stan then his parents were on him, so, he was sure there would be plenty of booze, girls, and no parents. As he parked the car, he looked over to the wrapped gift on the passenger seat. He had gotten Stan something he was sure the brunette would love an autographed Elway jersey he was lucky enough to find at a sports memorabilia store. He couldn’t wait to see Stan freak over it.

As he got out of the car and went up to the house, he knocked on the door. He could feel his heart beating out of his chest, and, his breathing starting to become heavy.

 

“Oh my god! Kyle!” Wendy Testaburger cried out. She looked good, having grown into a beautiful woman with plenty of curves, and, a nice set of breasts. “I can’t believe you are here! Stan is going to lose his shit!” She added, moving to hug the red head.

 

“Nice to see you again too, Wendy.” He said, smiling as the girl ushered him in. “So, how is Stan? Did you throw him this party? You were always good about doing that for your boyfriend.” Kyle said, putting his present on the gift table.

 

Wendy gave the red head a confused expression before shaking her head. “Oh…no… Kyle, Stan and I broke up last year.” She said with a smile. “We’re still friends, but, I’m dating Token.  Things have actually been a lot better between us since we broke up.” She said.

 

“Wow, I just assumed you guys were gonna end up getting married.” Kyle said, looking rather confused himself. “Stan never mentioned you guys broke up…” He added, before deciding to just let it go for the moment. “Well, whatever, where is Stan, I wanted to say hi to him. I’ve been looking forward to surprising him all day.” The red head said with a smile.

 

“Last I checked Stan was in the kitchen. Go check in there.” Wendy said, before running over to Token who she promptly gave a kiss on the cheek to.

 

Kyle nodded his head. So, things had changed a bit while he was away. Wendy was going out with Token, and, it seemed serious. Why wouldn’t Stan have mentioned that to him? They were super best friends after all…

 

He made his way into the kitchen and looked around, finally laying eyes on Stan. Green eyes went wide when he took in Stan’s appearance; it looked like he wasn’t the only one who had changed in the past few years. Last he checked Stan was always flaunting his muscles from football, but, this Stan didn’t have any muscles, he had almost a more feminine and soft look to him. He wasn’t wearing a jersey or letterman jacket, instead dressed in a pair of skinny blue jeans and a light blue sweater that was falling off his shoulders. His hair was a little longer, but still the same basic cut and, he was actually an inch or two shorter then Kyle.

 

Managing to gather up the courage to go talk to him, putting the shock of his appearance behind him, he went over to the brunette, finding it so strange he was taller than Stan Marsh now.

 

“Stan…” He said, causing the brunette to turn around and look at him with those same beautiful blue eyes he remembered.

 

The brunette nearly dropped the drink he was holding when he saw Kyle. “K-Kyle…” He said, quickly making his way over to the taller teen. “Holy shit! Kyle!” He cried out, a smile crossing his lips as he got up to the red head. Instead of punching him on the arm or shaking his hand like he use to, Stan wrapped his arms around the red head in a hug.

 

Kyle felt his eyes go wide when Stan hugged him. Not knowing what else to do, he simply hugged back. “Stan...Dude…it’s so good to see you again! I missed you like crazy!” He admitted, before pulling away. “You…look a lot different than when I left.”

 

Stan snorted at that. “Look who’s talking, I barely recognized you!” He said, before crossing his arms over his chest. “Are you back? Like, you actually moved back, or, are you just visiting?”

 

“Nah, we’re back for good, just moved back into the hold house.” Kyle said with a smile. “It’s so crazy to see everyone again. Also, I ran into Wendy, she said you guys broke up? Dude, why didn’t you tell me?” He asked, causing Stan to blush a little.

 

“Yeah, we broke up last year…it…just wasn’t working…and I didn’t want to just stay in a relationship that made us both unhappy.” Stan admitted.

 

“So…does that mean you’re single?” Kyle asked, trying to keep himself from breaking into a huge grin. Hell, he had no idea if Stan was gay or straight, but, his Super Best Friend was single for the first time since he knew him!

 

Stan laughed and shook his head. “Guess I don’t have a good track record for actually being single.” He said, before shaking his head. “No, I’m actually dating someone; I have been for like a year… I was a few months after Wendy and I broke up.”

 

“Dude, what the fuck, you break up with Wendy and then get with someone else and don’t even tell me?” Kyle said, trying not to be too angry with the brunette, it was his birthday after all, and, this was the first time he had seen him in two years…

 

“I know…and you have every right to be pissed at me, it’s just…I didn’t exactly know how to tell you…” Stan said, before a rather muscular and tall brunette entered the kitchen.

 

Kyle didn’t even recognize the guy, but, he was huge. He was about the same height as him, but way more muscular, muscular to the point he had to wonder if they were natural. He was wearing a letterman jacket, and, glared at him as he went to stand next to Stan.

 

“Hey Babe, who is this?” A rather deep voice asked the teen leaning down to press a tender kiss to Stan’s lips.

 

Kyle felt his eyes go wide. Stan…Stan was being kissed by a guy…by a huge guy! Stan…Stan the football player, Stan the guy who dated every girl in school, that Stan Marsh was gay!? He was gay…and he was dating some random guy!? He felt his heart break in half. What the fuck!? The object of his affection was finally batting for the same team as him, but, once again he was unattainable.

 

Stan laughed. “Really, you don’t even recognize him? Wow, guess he does look a lot different than he left. Eric, that’s Kyle.” The brunette said.

 

The larger smiled, a rather unnerving smile, before laughing himself. “Kahl? What the fuck! Looks like you actually managed to man up!”

 

“C-Cartman!?” Kyle cried out, before looking over at Stan. His best friend was dating Eric Fucking Cartman!?


	2. Mister Wonderful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan and Eric seem like the perfect happy couple, but, something isn't sitting well with Kyle. Kyle knows a few things in life, and, one of them is to never trust Eric Cartman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying! It's been really fun to write! I have lots of twists and turns to come! I'm really excited to continue this story, and, I hope those reading will enjoy the updates. I will be updating my other stories this weekend as well.
> 
> Yes characters are a bit out of character, but, it will be revealed why later. 
> 
> As always, kudos, comments, and suggestions are always appreciated!

Kyle just couldn’t help but gape, but stand there still in shock. It was shocking enough to see how different Stan looked now, and, that his best friend had come out as gay, but, the fact Stan, his Stan, the object of his affection, his Super Best Friend, was dating Eric Fucking Cartman, he didn’t know if his mind could handle that!

 

Stan of course noticed this and looked a bit uneasy. “Kyle…are you okay?” He asked, knowing the answer would be no. He knew the red head hated Eric more than anyone or anything on this Earth.

 

The red head just put a hand to his forehead. “No, I’m not fucking okay, Stan! What the absolute fuck!? First you don’t even tell me that you and Wendy broke up, then, you didn’t tell me you were fucking gay, and now, I find out you’re dating this piece of shit!? We’re Super Best Friends, Stan! Why didn’t you fucking tell me about this shit!?” He snapped, demanding an answer. He had always had a bad temper, and, he could not keep it in check with this revelation.

 

Cartman frowned as he moved to step in front of Stan, almost like he was protecting the smaller brunette from the red head’s fury. “Hey Kahl, why don’t you back off a bit? I don’t appreciate you fucking yelling at Stan on his birthday.” He snapped, his hands bawling into fists.

 

Before anything could happen, Stan put a hand on Cartman’s back, as if to stop him from whatever he was planning. “Eric, its okay…” He said, moving so he was in front of his boyfriend.

  
“Kyle, I’m sorry… You have every right to be pissed at me…I just…I didn’t know how to tell you about this. My dad was seriously pissed when I came out, and, I didn’t want to lose you too. And, when I started dating Eric, I know how much you hate him; I didn’t know how to tell you.” Stan admitted.

 

The red head sighed, starting to calm down a bit. He was notorious for flying off the handle, especially when it came to the subject of Cartman. Apparently, some things just didn’t change. “Stan, why would you ever think I would stop being your friend if you came out to me as gay? Dude, I’m fucking gay!” He cried out, loud enough that everyone looked at him. “No, the thing I’m pissed at is the fact you’re dating a psychopath.” He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“You never texted me and told me you had come out.” Stan said, putting a hand on his hip. He sighed; deciding arguing like kids wasn’t going to settle anything. “Listen Kyle, you’re still my Super Best Friend, but, believe it or not, Eric is really good to me. He’s changed a lot, and, we’ve been together for a year.” The brunette said. “Can’t you…just give him a chance? I mean, look at how much we have changed, can’t you believe he changed too? Can you trust me when I tell you he’s been good to me?”

 

Kyle sighed. “I don’t like the idea of…someone I care a lot about…dating someone who has done every shitty thing in the book. I don’t want him hurting you Stan.”

 

“Listen, Kahl, I don’t fucking hurt Stan, I love him, I’ve told him I fucking love him, and he has told me the same. You can believe whatever you want, but, I make him happy, and, he makes me happy.” Cartman interjected.

 

“Please Kyle, I’m begging you, just…give him a chance okay? I’m so happy you’re back, and, I’m so happy I can have my best friend, and my boyfriend, here for my eighteenth birthday. Let’s just have fun tonight. Please, for my birthday?” Stan begged.

 

Kyle couldn’t resist, those beautiful blue eyes looking up at him, practically tearing into his soul. It wasn’t fucking fair. He wanted to tell Stan he loved him, that he didn’t trust Cartman, that they could be happy together. But, ultimately, all he wanted was Stan to be happy, and, if Eric didn’t hurt him, he had no choice but to back off once again.

 

“Yeah, you’re right, I’m sorry.” The red head said, flashing the brunette a smile. “Hey, why don’t you open up my gift.” He said, moving over to the gift table and grabbing his present. “Here, I hope you like it.” He said, handing the box to Stan.

 

“You didn’t have to get me anything Kyle!” Stan said, before starting to unwrap the gift. “Holy shit! Kyle! This is amazing!” The brunette cried out, holding up the signed Elway jersey.

 

“I’m glad you like it. Hey, you could always wear it for football practice.” Kyle suggested, his smile having grown seeing how happy his gift had made Stan.

 

Stan laughed a bit at that. “I don’t play football anymore, I quit my sophomore year. It pissed my dad off so much. But, I still love the Broncos, and I still love Elway, so this is awesome! Actually, Eric plays football now, he’s really good.” The brunette said, showing off the gift to his boyfriend.

 

“That’s cool, Babe. You can hang it on your wall.” Eric suggested with a smile, moving to give Stan’s hand a squeeze.

 

“Wow, well, glad you still like it. I thought you liked playing football?” Kyle said, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Yeah, but, I just kinda got tired of it. You know, I think I was mostly doing it for my dad and trying to hide being gay, but, when I came out, I quit. Eric actually helped me come to that decision, and, I’ve been much happier watching him play then playing myself.” Stan said with a laugh.

 

“I see….” The red head said, trying to keep his glare to himself. That was odd. Stan loved football, he loved playing it, and he had always been so good at it. But, perhaps he was being paranoid, it was probably just nothing. He needed to calm down; he was starting to freak himself out.

 

Cartman smiled as he had grabbed his present for his boyfriend and handed it to the brunette. “Since you’re opening presents right now, why don’t you open mine.” He said, handing a long rectangular wrapped box.

 

“Okay, thank you Eric.” Stan said, moving to unwrap the box and seeing a light blue box with the gold letters ‘Tiffany and Company’ written on it. He opened the box and gasped a bit when he saw a gold bracelet with a heart charm attached to it. “Eric! You didn’t have to get me this! This had to have cost a fortune!” He cried out, turning to look at his boyfriend.

 

“Hey, you’re worth it, and, it’s a special birthday.” Eric said, taking the bracelet out of the box and moving to put it around the brunette’s wrist. “Happy birthday, Baby, I love you.” He said, leaning down to press a tender kiss to Stan’s lips.

 

“I love you too… Thank you Eric.” The brunette said, kissing the larger teen back and wrapping his arms around the football player’s shoulders.

 

As Stan was facing away from him, hugging Eric, Kyle frowned when he noticed his old bully make eye contact with him, and, a familiar smirk cross the larger teen’s lips.

 

“Motherfucker…” Kyle whispered under his breath.

 

“God, Eric, you’re gonna make me fucking cry…” Stan said, letting go of Cartman and flashing him a smile before looking at the bracelet around his wrist.

 

As Stan was busy making lovesick eyes at Eric, Kyle had noticed something. Where the fuck was Kenny? Kenny was Stan’s other best friend. Why wasn’t Kenny at this party? He cleared his throat and decided to ask.

 

“Hey, where’s Kenny? Is he late or something? I know he wouldn’t want to miss a party, especially not a party for one of his best friends.” Kyle pointed out.

 

“Stan doesn’t see Kenny anymore; the guy is not a good influence.” Eric said. “He was using some hardcore shit and tried to get Stan to use it. Thankfully I was there to make sure that didn’t happen. Stan is way too good to become some drug addicted piece of shit.” The footballer said in a rather aggressive manner.

 

“That doesn’t sound like Kenny… I mean Kenny drank and smoked pot, but Stan, you and Kenny smoked pot together all the fucking time.” Kyle said, before looking at his Super Best Friend.

 

“I don’t smoke anymore. It was really fucking me up, and, I was worrying Eric with my smoking. Hell, I don’t even drink anymore. Eric doesn’t do any of that shit, so, when we started dating, I just stopped too. I’ve felt a lot less depressed since I stopped.” Stan said, looking up at Eric, flashing him a sweet smile.

 

“Yeah, okay, that’s fine, I’m happy you aren’t smoking and drinking so much Dude, but, what the fuck does that have to do with Kenny? I’m sorry; I can’t see Kenny pushing drugs on anyone. He might have used, but, he would never do that. Also, I can’t even see Kenny doing the hard stuff, especially with how his parents are…” Kyle said, before getting silenced by Stan.

 

“Well, it’s true Kyle. He tried to get me to shoot up with him and I called Eric and Eric got me out of there. Kenny just isn’t the type of person I want to associate with anymore.” Stan snapped, almost sounding pissed that Kyle had the audacity to question Eric Cartman’s decisions.

 

“Okay…okay…I gotcha… Well that fucking sucks, I guess Kenny went down a bad road while I was away.” Kyle said, noticing how Eric was holding Stan’s waist. “Hey, I’m gonna use the bathroom, I’ll be right back down and then we can finish catching up, okay?”He said, looking at Stan, avoiding eye contact with Eric.

 

“Okay Kyle, I’m going to say hi to Wendy.” Stan said, moving to drag Eric into the living room where most of the other guests were.

 

Once Stan and Eric were gone, Kyle made his way upstairs to the bathroom and locked himself in, grabbing his phone.

 

**[Kyle:]**

**Hey Kenny, it’s Kyle. Listen, I’m back in South Park. I was hoping we could meet up. Free tomorrow?**

He sent the text and just hoped the blond didn’t change his number. He hadn’t had the best luck staying in contact with Kenny while he was in California.

 

**[Kenny:]**

**Hey man! I can’t believe you’re back! That’s fucking rad! I’m free tomorrow, wanna hang out at the pond?**

**[Kyle:]**

**Sounds good Dude. I’m looking forward to seeing you again. Meet you around noon. Sound good?**

**[Kenny:]**

**Yeah! I’ll see you then!**

Kyle shut his phone off and frowned. Kenny didn’t sound strung out, he was answering in coherent full sentences, he had agreed to meet at noon, something was going on, and, he really didn’t like it. If there was one thing he knew, it was never, ever, fucking trust Eric Cartman.


	3. Rumors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle wants answers about what is going on with Stan and Cartman, thankfully Kenny seems to be one of the few people left in town who hasn't fallen for Cartman's Charm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad people are enjoying this, I've been wanting to write something a bit more dark since my other stories are fluffy for the most part. I know Cartman/Stan is a strange pairing, so, thanks for sticking with me on that, it will make sense in the long run, I promise. 
> 
> Also enjoy a little Kenny/Butters in this chapter!
> 
> Kudos, comments, and suggestions are always appreciated!

Kyle found himself waiting at Stark’s Pond for Kenny. The pond had always been a stomping ground for him and his friends, hell, they probably spent more time here than anywhere else in town. It was their own little slice of heaven they managed to claim for themselves. Ever since they started all the rumors about Manbearpig and the Jewpacabra, most other residents stayed clear of the pond.

 

He looked down at his phone and noticed he was sitting at the table with the graffiti on it. He couldn’t help but let a small smile cross his lips, this was the table he and Stan had carved their initials in, SM and KB SBF 4EVR. He ran his finger over the carvings and glanced back at his phone, noticing Kenny had texted him and said he would be meeting up with him in just a few seconds, and, he was bringing someone with him.

 

It would be just a few minutes later when he heard a familiar voice.

 

“Dude!” Kenny cried out, smiling as he ran over to Kyle, nearly tackling him off of the top of the picnic table. “Fuckin’ hell! I can’t believe you’re back!” He said with a laugh, allowing Kyle to push him off.

 

“Good to see you too, thanks for almost breaking my arm!” Kyle said, a smile crossing his lips as he looked at Kenny. His friend looked good, he had gained some weight, he didn’t look like a stick anymore, his blond hair was still a bit wild, and, his arms were covered in tattoos.

 

“Look at you Kyle! You look all grown up! Actually as tall as men, and, you got some muscle on ya! You look hot!” The blond said, waggling his eyebrows.

 

“Thanks, that means so much coming from you.” Kyle said with a laugh, putting a hand to his chest.

 

“Hi Kyle, nice to see you again.” A second, softer voice said. A smaller blond stepped towards them, looking a little timid as he moved towards Kenny’s side. If Kyle could describe his appearance, it would have to be, adorable. The oversized feminine looking sweater, the pink hairclip holding some bangs back, the lipgloss adorning his lips, who was this!?

 

“Hey? Do I know you?”Kyle asked, moving to shake the smaller teen’s hand.

 

Kenny laughed. “Jesus, Man, you don’t even recognize Butters you’ve been gone so long.” He said, motioning over to the smaller blond.

 

“Butters!?” Kyle cried out, looking a bit shocked.

 

“Well yeah, I guess puberty got us all looking a little different. You look mighty different yourself, Kyle.” Butters said, looking over at Kenny and flashing him a smile.

 

“I hope you don’t mind bringing ol’ Buttercup here, we’re dating, and, the only time he can manage to get out of his house is when his parents are at work.” Kenny said, moving to sit down at the picnic table.

 

“Dating? Well, congrats.” Kyle said, looking a bit surprised at that. “Didn’t think you were the type to settle down, Ken.”

 

“Well, I wouldn’t think I would wanna settle for one person either, but, what can I say, Butters and I are just right for each other.” Kenny said, moving to sling an arm around the smaller blond’s shoulders.

 

“Well, good for you guys, seems everyone got paired off while I was gone.”Kyle said, before deciding to start trying to get some answers. “So, I didn’t see either of you at Stan’s party.” He said, noticing how Kenny’s smile turned into a scowl, and Butters gripped onto his hand.

 

“Yeah, I’m not exactly welcomed there, or, anywhere near Stan, not to mention we weren’t invited so…” Kenny said, waving a hand in the air.

 

“But why? You and Stan are best friends… He always liked having you around. I don’t get why he didn’t invite you, Dude.” Kyle said.

 

“Oh Kyle, I’m a bad influence, I’m not allowed near precious princess Stanley Marsh. I might try to get him to shoot up heroin or rob a convenience store, or whatever fucking bullshit that psycho came up with about me.” The blond said with a frown.

 

“What? Why would anyone think that? I know you, Dude, you smoke a lot of weed, but, you don’t do that hardcore shit.” Kyle asked. Stan had mentioned rather dramatically how Kenny had been trying to push needle drugs on him, and, it was only because Eric Cartman valiantly rescued him he wasn’t shooting up in an alley now.

 

“Well, it was that awful Eric Cartman! He told everyone in town Ken is a no good drug addict…and everyone believes him! Because of it, my poor boyfriend can’t even get a part time job in town. They all just think he is a crook and a junkie! But…it isn’t true! Ken would never do any of those things!” Butters cried out.

 

“Hey, I believe you Butters; I know Kenny wouldn’t do any of that stuff.” Kyle said, smiling when the smaller blond gave him a smile back. It seemed no one believed the couple except him, so, it was probably nice for them to hear someone actually believed their story. “I fucking knew Cartman was still a sociopathic piece of garbage. He showed up at Stan’s party with some expensive bracelet and wouldn’t leave his fucking side.” He said, his green eyes narrowing.

 

“Oh yeah, it’s been like that for about a year now.” Kenny mused. “The perfect couple, the handsome, muscular football player, and the pretty demure brunette who does whatever his boyfriend wants.” He said, gagging a bit. “Fucking disgusting is what it is. Cartman loses some fucking weight and gets some muscles, and now, everyone just completely forgot about all the shit he pulled in the past.”

 

“Cartman has always been a good manipulator that much I know, but, what the fuck is going on with Stan?” Kyle asked. “Last I checked, Stan was playing football, Stan had muscles, and Stan wasn’t going out with Eric Fucking Cartman.”

 

“Well, it started the beginning of junior year.” Kenny said, thinking back. “Stan and I were still super close, and, we had even made some stupid band together. We were having fun, then, Cartman comes into the picture. We had both kinda avoided him when you left, but, he weaseled his way back into hanging out with us. A few months later, Stan tells me he is quitting the football team, and that we need to give Cartman a second chance, he’s changed.” He said, before pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. “It just went downhill from there. Stan starts dressing different, acting different; he put his guitar and record player in storage, and, stopped smoking pot.”

 

“But, there has to be a reason for this, right? He didn’t just suddenly decide to change that drastically overnight and start dating Cartman.”Kyle said.

 

“No, it didn’t really happen overnight, but, when they finally started dating, you know, made it official, Stan was like a little puppy dog following Eric around.” Butters said. “He always would tell me how handsome Eric was, how smart he was, and how wonderful he was. He was completely lovesick.”

 

Kyle gagged a bit at that thought. He was somewhat glad he hadn’t been there to see that, he didn’t know if he could take it. Stan cooing over Cartman sounded like the most disgusting thing he could ever think of.  

 

“Yeah, then shit went down at the junior prom after party.” Kenny interjected. “They had gone together and Stan was looking pretty fine…” He said, before getting slapped by Butters and glared at by Kyle. “Okay, I’ll leave those details out. Anyways, Cartman had gone with the rest of the football team to do whatever the fuck they do during parties, so Stan and I went down to Scott Malkinson’s basement to smoke some weed.”  He explained.”Just as I was about to light up, Stan sees a needle next to me and starts freaking out, saying he isn’t going to shoot up anything and that Cartman had warned him about this.”

 

“Let me guess, it was one of Scott’s insulin needles.” Kyle said, his eyes narrowing.

 

“Yeah, fucking was. But Stan flips out, calls Cartman crying, and next thing I know, Cartman is in the basement beating the shit out of me and telling Stan he can’t be around me anymore. Then, the rumors start flying that I’m a hardcore drug addict like my parents, and, now, I’m like the fucking town pariah.”

 

“Ever since then, things haven’t been so good for poor Ken. He even had to drop out of school.” Butters said, almost looking like he was going to cry. “It isn’t fair… Ken is innocent, and, no one will believe him because of what Eric did. Even Stan turned his back on him, called him trailer trash.”

 

“Don’t cry, Buttercup, it’s gonna be okay.” Kenny said, moving to press a kiss to the smaller blond’s cheek. “Hey, we got Kyle back now! If there is one person who can fuck up Cartman’s plans, it’s him.” He said confidentially.

 

“Well, I’m certainly going to try. I’m not about to let Stan stay with that fucker, God knows what he is doing to him when they are alone…” Kyle said with a sigh.

 

“It probably doesn’t help Cartman’s dating the person you love, huh?” Kenny said, causing Kyle’s eyes to go wide. “C’mon Man, I am one of your best friends, I’ve known forever you had a boner for Stan. Now, to see him going out with that piece of shit, I know it adds an entire new level to wanting some revenge.”

 

“Well, there is no denying it…” Kyle said. “Yeah, I love Stan, and I want to kill Cartman. I’m going to fucking find out what is going on here, and, I’m going to clear your name Kenny.” He vowed.

 

“You’re good people, Kyle Broflovski, you have mine and Butter’s help in this.” Kenny said, watching as Butters nodded in agreement.

 

“Thanks, I think I’m going to need all the help I can get…” The red head said, looking back down at the picnic table at his and Stan’s carved initials.


	4. Stepford Stan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle finally gets a moment alone with Stan and sees just how close Stan and Cartman have really gotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is a parody of the horror movie the Stepford Wives (the original 1975 version is awesome!)
> 
> This chapter was really fun to write! I know Stan is out of character, but works into the overall plot. Cartman is fun to write, he is just the perfect villain. 
> 
> Kudos, comments, and suggestions are always highly appreciated!

Kyle never remembered it being so hard to try and hang out with Stan. It had been nearly a week since he had talked to Kenny and Butters about Stan and Cartman, and, ever since then, he had been texting Stan to hang out. The brunette had kept saying he was busy. Oh, Eric was taking him out on a date! Eric was coming over and they wanted a couple’s night. Eric was having dinner with his family. Every time he read one of the texts from Stan talking about Cartman, he wanted to puke. The thought of Cartman holding Stan on the couch while they watched some shitty movie, the thought of Randy and Sharon laughing at one of his jokes, the thought of Eric Fucking Cartman fucking Stan… He clenched his eyes shut; he was NOT going to think about that.

 

But, he tried to push Cartman out of his mind; Stan had finally agreed to hang out with him. Cartman had football practice and Wendy was sick so the brunette didn’t have to worry about the class project they were working on together.

 

They had agreed to meet at Tweek Bros Coffeehouse at four, and, one thing hadn’t changed, Stan was late.

 

Kyle was sitting at a table, drinking a cup of coffee as he saw a familiar brunette from outside making his way in. He hated that he found Stan cute, especially as he made his way in wearing those thick black leggings that showed off a rather nice and round ass. Had Stan’s ass always been so large and shapely? He knew he had looked plenty of times when he thought Stan wasn’t watching, and, he didn’t remember it looking like that!

 

“Hey, sorry I’m late, Eric forgot his water bottle in his locker, so, I had to grab it for him and give it to him on the field.” The brunette said with a sweet smile, moving to sit down across from the red head. “He always forgets it; I’m worried he is going to get dehydrated out there. I mean, I played football for three years, I know how hot you get while playing.”

 

Kyle decided it was best to keep his mouth shut about how he wished Cartman would just get dehydrated and drop dead. With how Stan was acting, if he even said that in a teasing manner, the brunette would probably storm out of the coffee shop. “Wow, you’re nicer then I am. Actually, you’re nicer then you are. If I recall, in the sixth grade you kicked a dodgeball into my face and then nearly passed out from laughing.”

 

Stan couldn’t help but let a smile cross his lips. “You are never going to let me fucking forget that, are you? I said I was sorry.” The brunette said, looking like he was going to start laughing.

 

“Yeah, after you laughed for like two days straight.” Kyle said, feeling himself smile. This was what he wanted, just being with Stan again, the Super Best Friends reunited.  Though, he couldn’t help but look at the brunette’s lips, something was different about them. Stan’s lips had never been that full before….

 

“I couldn’t help it! Every time I saw your face I just kept thinking back about how I nailed you with that ball!” Stan admitted, starting to laugh at the mere memory of the incident. “Besides, I took you to the nurse, you got blood all over my PE clothes, but, it didn’t matter, I knew my Super Best Friend needed me.” He said dramatically, resting the back of his hand to his forehead.

 

“Yeah! Because you caused it!” Kyle said, before laughing himself. “This is nice, you know, catching up, feels like old times before I left for California.” He said, looking over at the brunette who was ordering a latte.

 

Once Stan was done ordering, he looked back at the red head and smiled. “It is nice; I missed you a lot while you were gone. If it wasn’t for Eric…I don’t know what I would have done.”  The brunette mused, grabbing a black lock that was in his face. 

 

“Stan, can I just ask how the fuck Cartman became your Prince Charming? It has been keeping me up at night. I know you said he changed, but, you have to understand why I’m so skeptical.” Kyle said, watching as the waitress set down Stan’s latte.

 

“I understand that, Kyle, I mean, I know you and Eric never really got along…” Stan said, before getting cut off by Kyle.

 

“No, it was more than that, dressing up like Hitler and trying to run me out of town is more then not getting along.” Kyle said dryly.

 

“Okay, Eric did some shitty things in the past, I won’t deny that, but, he really did change.” Stan said earnestly.  “But, if you saw him like I did, you would understand why I fell for him. Eric is warm and caring, he can be really sweet. Hell, even my parents like him now.”

 

Kyle just sighed. It honestly was making him sick to his stomach hearing Stan fawn over Cartman. How the brunette looked so damn in love with the football player, how his beautiful blue eyes lit up when he talked about him. “I can’t picture Cartman as warm and sweet.” The red head said, trying not to just puke on the table.

 

“But he really is. When Eric asked me to be his boyfriend, he filled my locker with roses and took me out to Stark’s Pond that night and told me he was in love with me.” The brunette said, smiling as he took a sip of his latte.

 

Kyle frowned. Of fucking course Cartman would take Stan to Stark’s Pond. That was where he and Stan use to go all the time to hang out and talk, that’s where they carved their initials! That piece of shit took his Super Best Friend there on purpose! He managed to hide his hands, hide how he was gripping them into fists. All he wanted to do was blow up, but, he knew if he did that, it was over, Stan would turn on him just like he turned on Kenny. 

 

“Well, that’s good…” The red head said, gritting his teeth a bit. “You know, all I want is to make sure he treats you right…that he isn’t hurting you. I can’t help but be overprotective of you Stan; I know we have been apart for a few years, but, you’re still my Super Best Friend, and, I couldn’t stand to see you getting hurt.” Kyle said, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“You’re so overprotective, Kyle, and besides, I told you, Eric treats me right. He is just a big teddy bear, I mean, look at the bracelet he got me for my birthday.” The brunette said, showing off the Tiffany bracelet the football player gave him.

 

“Yeah I was there, I saw.” Kyle said, looking unimpressed. “So…do you puke on Cartman like you use to on Wendy?” The red head asked, knowing it was a low shot, but, he really didn’t care. Listening to Stan prattle on about how amazing Cartman was for the last fifteen minutes had been making his blood boil.

 

The brunette didn’t look very amused as Kyle brought up something that he did when he was nine. “Very funny, Ky.” Stan said, finishing up his latte. “I get it, you don’t like Eric, I can’t force you to like him, but, he is my boyfriend, and, he is going to be around me. And, I’m not going to stop kissing him or flirting with him in front of you.” He added.

 

“Fine Stan, whatever you want…” Kyle said, trying as hard as he could just to keep his cool.’’

 

Stan rolled his eyes. “You are being so immature about this.” The brunette said, causing Kyle to look up at him with an incredulous expression.

 

“I’m not the one dating Cartman willingly.” The red head said back, causing the brunette to frown. “But, that doesn’t stop me from being friends with you… You’re my best friend, Dude, I just don’t want you to exile me like you did with Kenny, and I don’t know if I could deal with loosing you…” He said with a sigh.

 

“Kyle, you aren’t Kenny, you don’t have to worry about that. I told you why I stopped hanging out with Ken, you know how he is, I mean, it honestly isn’t that surprising considering his…home life.” Stan said, tucking a black lock behind his ear. “That’s what happens when you’re trailer trash though.” He said coolly, almost sounding like those weren’t his words.

 

“That’s what Cartman always liked to call him.” Kyle said, his eyes narrowing a bit. “Guess that’s what happens when you spend a lot of time with someone.”

 

“Oh for fuck’s sake, Kyle, you know it’s true. Kenny’s parents were always strung out of their minds, his brother Kevin is some tweeker in Denver, and, Karen is the same age as Ike and has already had sex with most of her class. Why would Kenny be any different?” Stan asked simply.

 

“Because he’s our friend, and he has never done anything like that, he has always been better than them.” Kyle said. “Ken fucked up a few times, but, we all have. Why does Cartman get a pass from you, but not Kenny?” He asked, watching as the brunette’s blue eyes went wide at that question. Kyle couldn’t help but smirk a bit, he got him, and he just called out his object of affections hypocrisy, leaving him speechless.

 

As Stan was struggling to come up with an answer for that, the front entrance opened and a figure moved over to their booth.

 

“Hey Beautiful.” Cartman said, leaning over to press a kiss to the brunette’s cheek. “I finished practice early, so, I thought I would come see you and Kahl.” He said with a rather charming smile.

 

“Eric, you scared me.” Stan said with a laugh, putting a hand to his chest. “How did you even know I was here? I just told you I was getting coffee with Kyle.” He said.

 

“It’s not that hard to figure out, Babe, of course you guys would fucking go to Tweek Bros.” Cartman said with a shrug.

 

“We could have gone to Harbucks, I mean, there was just as good of a chance we would have gone there.” Kyle pointed out.

 

“Just lucky, I guess.” The football player said, before looking over at Stan. “Hey Babe, go get me a coffee.” He said, handing his boyfriend some bills. “Don’t get me any of that faggy shit you like, just black coffee.” He instructed, smiling when the smaller teen just nodded submissively.

 

“Okay, I’ll be right back.” Stan said, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend’s lips before making his way to the counter.

 

Once Stan was gone, Cartman turned to look at Kyle. “He’s hot, isn’t he? But, you’ve always thought so, haven’t you?” He said, his smile being replaced by a familiar smirk. “Ah yes, he does probably look a lot different from when you last saw him though. Yeah, I’m not the type that likes masculine looking guys, I like twinks, so, this worked out perfectly for me. All I had to do was say the few key words once Stan and I got together, and it went rather fast. I mean, I just had to make a snide comment about his ass being flat and then he is obsessing doing squats to perk it up. I mention his lips are too thin and he actually convinces his idiot parents to get him lip fillers. Now he has the perfect cock sucking lips.”

 

“You son of a bitch! I knew you couldn’t change! I knew you were fucking with Stan!” Kyle growled, nearly lunging across the table before Cartman held up a hand.

 

“Ah ah ah, I wouldn’t do that if I were you. If you even want to see Stan again you would be smart to keep your Jew hands to yourself. You already saw what I did to Kenny; it wouldn’t be hard to do the same to you.” Eric threatened.

 

“Why? Why did you do it?” Kyle demanded. “It’s just some sick fucking joke to you, what did you do to Stan!?”

 

“Oh, in all good time Jew boy, don’t you worry.” Cartman said with that same sinister grin as Stan came back over with his coffee.

 


	5. The Cutest Couple in School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle comes up with a plan to make Stan jealous and get him alone so they can talk. Stan and Craig still hate each other. Token and Wendy are having a huge party coming up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying! Their might be some slight Kyle/Craig in future chapters.
> 
> Kudos, comments, and suggestions are always highly appreciated!

Kyle frowned as he got his books from his locker. Since he and Cartman had that little chat where the footballer revealed his true colors, he had been in a bad mood. He felt like he was living in an episode of the Twilight Zone. He had talked to as many people as he could about how horrible Cartman was, but, everyone just told him he was being paranoid, that Eric had really changed. That psycho had really charmed everyone in the town, and, he still had no idea what his plans for Stan were, all he knew was, they couldn’t be good.

 

He slammed his locker shut when he saw Stan and Cartman down the hall. Stan was giggling at something Cartman had said, and Cartman was leaning over him, his elbow propping him up against the lockers.  He hated that he was still looking at Stan, how fucking beautiful he looked in his belted tunic and leggings. God, today he even had a hair band tangled in those black locks he loved so much.

 

“Hey Kyle.” Wendy said, smiling as she tried to get the red head’s attention. “Hello? Earth to Kyle.” She said with a laugh, causing Kyle to look at her.

 

“Oh hey Wendy, what’s up?” He asked, managing to tear his eyes away from Stan to look at Wendy.

 

“Token is having a party this weekend, I wanted to invite you.” She said, handing the red head a slip of paper. “Its bring your own booze, so, whatever you have laying around you can bring. Also, feel free to bring a date.” She said, before grinning. “You know, Craig has been asking about you. He’s been looking for someone to hook up with since he and Tweak broke up. He let it slip he thinks you got really hot while you were away.”

 

“Craig Tucker?” Kyle said, looking rather confused. Craig had always been off limits. The brunette was always attached to Tweak’s hip, and he and Stan hated each other, which was kind of funny, considering they looked rather similar…. Yeah…Craig looked a lot like Stan…even now… Craig was effeminate with dark hair and blue eyes, Stan was effeminate now with dark hair and blue eyes, Stan hated Craig, Craig hated Stan. If he took Craig as his date to the party maybe he could make Stan jealous and drag him away from Cartman for just a moment, just long enough he could try and convince Stan that Cartman was up to no good.

 

“Yeah, you should ask him! You guys would look so cute together!” Wendy said with a smile, before looking over at Stan and Cartman. “I mean, you could give those two a run for the cutest couple in school.” She said with a smile.

 

“Wendy, you’re seriously okay with your ex-boyfriend dating Eric Cartman? I mean, you know of all the shit Cartman’s done, all the shit he’s done to you. Don’t you think it’s fucked up he’s dating Stan now? Like, what if he’s hurting Stan or doing some fucked up shit while no one is around?”

 

Wendy laughed and shook her head. “I know it sounds crazy, but, Eric really has changed. He has been great these last few years, and, he and Stan are great couple. They make each other happy, and, I think Stan has been a good influence on Eric.” She said, before giving the red head a sympathetic smile. “I know it’s hard to come back to, especially since Stan is your best friend but, the smiles Stan gives him aren’t fake, I know for a fact. When you left, Stan was devastated, he barely did anything, but, when Eric started dating him, he just came alive again. I’m willing to forgive Eric for what he did in the past for what he is doing for Stan now.”

 

Kyle sighed, that psycho had even gotten to Wendy. He knew convincing Stan; along with everyone else that Cartman hadn’t changed was going to be a Herculean labor. So, he might as well get started, and the first thing was asking Craig Tucker to be his date for a party.

 

“Well, thanks for the tip about Craig, Wendy, I think I will ask him to the party.” Kyle said, plastering a smile on his lips. “I’ll see you this Saturday.” He said, giving her a wave before watching Wendy walk off. Now he had to find Craig, and, if he could ask the brunette out in front of Stan and Cartman, that would make it even better.

 

Looking around, he managed to find Craig Tucker talking to Bebe about something. Craig looked like a sluttier version of this new effeminate Stan, especially in the halter top he was wearing and the incredibly tight jeans that were squeezing his hips. He was a little shorter then Stan, and, skinnier then Stan, but, the pair looked like they could be brothers. Was it sick that he wanted to not only ask Craig out to make Stan jealous but also just pretend he was out with Stan? It never hurt to pretend…

 

“Hey Craig.” He said, managing to speak up and get out of his thoughts.

 

“Hey Kyle.” Craig said, smiling a bit as he looked the red head up and down. He still had that same nasal voice he remembered, it wasn’t like Stan’s, it wasn’t melodic like Stan’s…

 

“Listen, Craig, I got invited to Token’s party this weekend by Wendy, and, I wanted to ask if you’d like to go with me? I know we’ve never been great friends or anything, but, you know, a lot’s changed since I got back, so, maybe we could…have some fun together….” Kyle said, causing Bebe to giggle.

 

“Oh my God, this is so cute! You guys would be an adorable couple!” Bebe cried out.

 

Craig just smiled as he looked up at Kyle. “Sure, why not, I thought you would be going with Stan, but, he’s probably gonna be too busy spreading his legs for Cartman all night long.” The brunette said, before smiling. “Well, we can have some fun too.” He purred, giving the red head a wink. “I’m a lot more fun than Stan anyways.”

 

The red head managed to look out of the corner of his eye and saw Stan was looking at them, his blue eyes torn away from Cartman and looking a bit pissed. Well, at least this was working. “I’m sure we can have a lot of fun together.” He said. “So, I’ll pick you up at six?”

 

“Sounds good to me, make sure you bring condoms.” Craig said, licking his lips before giving a little wave and walking off with Bebe.

 

Kyle sighed as he watched Craig leave. He was going to go out with Craig Tucker just to make Stan jealous and pretend he was going out with Stan. Maybe he was just as sick as Cartman was. He was completely obsessed with his best friend… Maybe he had always been… He ran fingers through his red locks as he tried to get himself back together.

 

“Kyle, did you just ask Craig Tucker out?” Stan said, walking over to his Super Best Friend.

 

The red head looked over to see the brunette standing in front of him, his arms crossed against his chest. “Yeah, Wendy said he was interested in me, and, I wanted a date for the party. I figured you were going with Cartman, and, I didn’t want to go alone.”

 

Stan scoffed a bit. “So, you’re going with Craig? You can do so much better than that Kyle. Craig has been a mess since he and Tweak broke up, well, more than usual.” He said.

 

“Well, I haven’t dated since I got back from California, and, I just want to have some fun. It’s not great being a third wheel with you and Mister Wonderful.” Kyle snapped.

 

Stan frowned. “You know how I feel about Craig, you know we hate each other, and we always have. What would happen if you hit it off with him and start dating?”

 

Kyle couldn’t help but laugh at that. That was by far the most hypocritical thing he had ever heard. “Are you serious, Stan? Did you just hear yourself? How the fuck do you think I feel about you dating Cartman? You can’t have it both ways. You can’t want me to be okay with you dating Cartman, and then turn around and tell me I can’t date Craig if I want to.”

 

Stan sighed and put his hands on his hips. “Fine…you’re right… I just think you’re making a mistake.” He said, brushing his black locks out of his face. “Just make sure you wear protection if you decide to fuck him, he’s been getting around.”

 

“I should say the same with you; I hope Cartman uses condoms…” Kyle said, not even wanting to think about that.

 

“That’s…none of your business.” Stan said, before looking up at the red head. “Well, I guess I’ll see you at the party then.” He said, before looking like he remembered something. “Oh, and, my parents got me tickets to see Weezer for my birthday. Did you want to go with me? Eric isn’t a big fan of them, and, I couldn’t return the tickets…” He said, causing Kyle to raise an eyebrow.

 

“Dude, you love Weezer, why would you want to return the tickets? You would return them just because Cartman doesn’t like them? Fuck that! Of course I’ll take you.” Kyle said.

 

“Thanks, just don’t forget, and don’t be too busy with Craig Tucker.” Stan said, rolling his eyes before giving his friend a look before running back over to Cartman.

 

Well, it seemed his plan had worked. Stan was definitely jealous of Craig, and, they were going to see Weezer together. He just needed some time alone with Stan and he needed more information about Cartman.


	6. Please Please Please Let Me Get What I Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle plays pretend and Craig is happy to oblige him. Stan and Cartman's relationship is far from as perfect as everyone thinks it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for Strong Sexual content in this chapter, and, roleplaying kink. Also warnings for abuse.
> 
> This chapter has Kyle/Craig and Cartman/Stan, it also has changing point of views (Kyle one half story, stan the other half)
> 
> Chapter title is referencing the song "Please Please Please Let Me Get What I Want" by The Smiths also lots of Spice Girls references.
> 
> It also has a 90s party and things are starting to heat up!
> 
> Kudos, comments, and suggestions are always highly appreciated! Hope you enjoy the story!

Kyle knew what he was doing was wrong, he knew it was fucked up, but, he just couldn’t go on like this anymore. Even if it wasn’t the real thing, he could pretend. Maybe this would just give him what he needed to try and move past this, if that was even possible… At least that was what he was thinking as he pulled up to Craig Tucker’s house, his pockets full of condoms.

 

Token and Wendy’s party was nineties themed, the hot nostalgia trend that everyone was doing for their parties, and of course, dressing up was required. He wasn’t really into the whole costume party thing, so, he managed to buy a Nirvana t-shirt and pair it with a flannel shirt he had lying around and some jeans. He had sent Craig a text telling him he was outside.

 

It would only be a few minutes until Craig made his way out of the house, and boy, did Kyle have to admit he looked good. Craig looked like Stan if Stan decided not to only go with the whole effeminate look, but, also be a slut. The black halter topped catsuit he was wearing was sinful, showing off that lithe body of his, and, his collarbone area was covered in blue body glitter. He even was wearing some lipgloss and eyeliner, and a pair of goddamn matching black stiletto boots. Damn, he could only imagine what Stan would look like in that outfit. Fuck…

 

“Hey Cutie.” Craig said in his usual nasal tone as he moved to get into the car. “So, went with the grunge look? Didn’t take you for the type.” He said, buckling himself up as the red head started towards Token’s house.

 

“Well, I actually do like grunge music, and, it just seemed easy.” Kyle said, before looking over at his date for the evening. “So, you look nice…what is your outfit based on?” He asked, causing Craig to laugh.

 

“Nice? Wow, you’re too sweet, most guys I’ve been with would describe my look as more…fuckable, but nice is fine too.” The brunette said, before brushing a black lock out of his face. “It’s based off of Posh Spice, besides, I heard that basic bitch friend of yours was planning something similar, so, I wanted to show him up.” Craig said a smirk on his lips.

 

“Stan? Since when does Stan give a fuck about the Spice Girls? Stan hates pop music; Stan hates music made after the eighties.” Kyle said as though it was written in stone. That was true! He remembered his best friend bitching every time any of them ever liked some popular song. He would say it was all just generic corporate trash.

 

“Kyle, I’m not gonna lie, Stan changed a lot while you were away, but, you probably already knew that. I mean, he’s spreading his legs for Eric Cartman for fuck’s sake.”  Craig said as they pulled up to Token’s house.

 

“Please don’t remind me about that. That is the last thing I want to picture…” Kyle said, parking the car and getting out to open the door for Craig.

 

“Such a gentleman.” The brunette cooed, taking Kyle’s arm as they noticed Cartman’s BMW pull up to the manor. “Speak of the basic bitch and his dumbass boyfriend.” He said, making a big show of holding onto Kyle and caressing his chest.

 

Kyle felt his cheeks grow red when Craig grabbed his arm, it really didn’t help from the angle he was at, and it kind of looked like Stan. Man, he could just pretend this was Stan…

 

Cartman’s car was so gaudy, almost like he purposely had it painted in that stupid royal purple to make it known he had money to burn. Kyle had to roll his eyes even more when the footballer stepped out wearing his Tommy Hilfiger t-shirt and baggy jeans. The backwards hat made him look like even more of a tool than usual.  But, he didn’t even give a shit about Cartman when he saw Stan step out. Why did he come to this party? All this was doing was killing him and making him hard as fuck. First it was him pretending Craig was Stan, then, it was seeing actual Stan all dressed up for this stupid party.

 

Craig hadn’t lied; Stan had definitely gotten inspiration in his outfit from the Spice Girls. This whole thing was odd, odd and fucking arousing as hell! While Craig had gone with a Posh Spice look, it looked like Stan had gone the Baby Spice route. He was wearing some kind of tight light pink tee and white leggings, complete with the white platform sneakers and Baby logo necklace. He was holding onto Cartman’s overly muscular arm and being led towards the house.

 

“Pink is not Stan’s color.” Craig said, tugging on Kyle’s arm. “C’mon, let’s get inside, I want a drink.” He said before sighing. “Let me guess, you want to talk to Stan.” He said, finding himself getting dragged over to the other couple.

 

“Hey Stan, hey…Cartman.” Kyle said, trying not to look like he was ogling his Super Best Friend too much.

 

“Hey Ky…Craig.” Stan said a frown on his lips when he looked over at the other brunette who just flashed him a catty smirk.

 

“Hey Stan, nice outfit, it’s really brave of you to wear such tight clothes since you gained that extra weight.” Craig said, tapping a finger to his lips. “But, hey, you’re braver then me.”

 

Stan frowned and looked over at Cartman. “Are you going to say something? He just fucking called me fat!”

 

Cartman didn’t seem like he was even paying attention, he was looking down at his phone and then looked annoyed when Stan snapped at him. “Babe, who the fuck cares what Craig Tucker and Kahl think, let’s just go inside, I came to party, not break up a cat fight. Jesus, you’ve been bitchy all night.”

 

Stan’s furry turned to Kyle when his boyfriend didn’t bother to defend him. “Kyle, are you okay with your cheap ass date calling me fat?”

 

Kyle sighed. “You’re not fat, Stan, and Craig isn’t cheap. We all just want to have a nice time and party, so, let’s all just go in there, have fun, and get fucked up.” The red head said, watching as Craig attached himself back to his arm.

 

“Fine! What the fuck ever!” Stan snapped, storming past all three of them and into Token’s house, slamming the door behind him.  Cartman just sighed and still looked annoyed, pushing past Kyle and heading towards the manor.

 

Craig just rolled his eyes. “What a fucking drama queen. C’mon, let’s go have some fun.” He said with a smile, tugging the red head towards the manor and inside.

 

“Yeah, sounds good.” Kyle said, forcing a smile on his face as he found himself going to the drink table as soon as they got into the house.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Kyle wasn’t sure how the fuck this happened, maybe it was all the booze he had, maybe it was the way Craig had been rubbing himself against him when they were dancing, but, somehow they were in one of Token’s guest rooms making out. He could hear Craig mewl as he kissed him, as he slipped his tongue into his mouth. He could feel the brunette tugging at his belt, caressing his dick through his jeans.

 

“You brought condoms, right?” Craig breathed out, smirking as he moved to push the red head onto the bed. “I’ve been thinking about jumping on your dick since you asked me to this party.” He said, licking some lipgloss off his lips as he crawled over the larger teen.

 

“Yeah…I did…” Kyle managed to say, grabbing a condom out of his pocket.

 

The brunette smiled, leaning in to nip at Kyle’s neck. “Just tell me what you want to do; I’ll make all your dreams come true.” He whispered in the red head’s ear. “Anything at all.” He purred.

 

“Anything at all?” Kyle said, before a slightly drunken smile crossed his lips. Maybe he was just sick and tired of thinking of Stan while jerking it, maybe it was all the booze, but, all that seemed to matter was the opportunity in front of him. “Craig…could you…um…maybe for tonight pretend to be…” Before he could finish his sentence, he felt a finger press against his lips.

 

“You want me to pretend to be Stan, don’t you?” Craig said, before smirking. “Well, because you’re so hot, and, I really want your cock, I suppose I can help you out, even if it means roleplaying as fucking Stan Marsh.” He said, before sliding off the red head.

 

“Thanks.” Kyle said, before moving to start unzip the front of the brunette’s catsuit. “Stan, you have no idea how long I’ve wanted you…” He said, leaning down to press a kiss to the brunette’s neck. “You’re so beautiful…and perfect… I missed you so much while I was gone…”

 

“I missed you too Kyle, so much.” The brunette moaned, caressing the other teen’s cheek as he watched Kyle’s belt come off. “Why did you leave me?”He asked the catsuit that he was wearing being stripped off of him by the red head that was drunkenly pawing at him.

 

“I didn’t want to leave you; it killed me when I left.” Kyle said, trying to get his jeans off but failing the first few times. Maybe he had drunk too much.

 

“Well, make it up to me right now, Super Best Friend.” Craig purred, pulling the red head down and pressing a tender kiss to his lips. “Now, show me that cock that you’ve been hiding from me for years… All those sleepovers we had, it was hard to not just…crawl all over you.” He said, wrapping his nude legs around Kyle’s waist. “But, sleepovers are over, now, let’s fuck, Ky.”

 

“I’ll fuck you better then Cartman ever could.” The red head said, nearly growling as he slipped the condom on. “I’ll show you that I’m better than him, and, that we should be together, not you and that fucking psycho.” He said, grabbing a bottle of lotion from the bedside table Craig had put out for him. He quickly slicked up his cock before putting some on his fingers and pressing one into Craig. He knew the brunette got around, so, preparing him wouldn’t be that hard.

 

“F-Fuck….” Craig moaned, closing his eyes as he felt the first finger press into him.  “K-Kyle…you don’t have to be gentle with me…I was a football player after all…”

 

The red head nodded his head and managed to slip in the other two, spreading the brunette’s opening enough before lining himself up and pressing into his date. “S-Stan…” He moaned, closing his eyes. “Y-You…feel just as good as I thought you would…”

 

“And you’re just as big as I thought you would be…” Craig breathed out, wrapping his lean legs around the teen’s waist as he felt Kyle adjust inside of him and start to pump in and out.

 

“Does…Cartman fuck you like this? Does…he make you feel…this good?” Kyle asked, groaning as he started to thrust in and out, his hands going to grip the brunette’s hips.

 

“No…you feel…so much better than him…and you’re so much bigger…” The smaller teen moaned, running his nails down the red head’s back, knowing he was going to leave marks thanks to his manicured nails.

 

Kyle couldn’t help but smile at that, tonight, he was finally getting what he always wanted, even though, it wasn’t the real thing.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Stan had found himself in a guest bedroom upset after watching Kyle get buzzed and drag Craig Tucker into a spare bedroom. He had never felt so angry before! How could his best friend do that to him!? He was fucking Craig Tucker! That bastard who called him fat, who had always been a pain in his ass, who had hated him since they were fucking nine! To make things worse, Eric had totally blown him off as soon as Clyde and his football buddies had shown up.

 

It sucked, everyone was drunk as fuck and he couldn’t drink because Eric would snap at him. He couldn’t do anything, and now he was just sulking in a bedroom.

 

He watched as the door opened up and Eric stumbled in. He reeked of booze and was making his way over to him. “The fuck you’ve been? Still being a little bitch up here? Ever since the Jew came back you’ve been acting like a little bitch. I was suppose to be showing you off down there. What’s the point of you getting those fucking lip fillers and working your ass out if I can’t even rub it in Clyde’s smug face? Bastard thinks he is all big shit because he’s dating Bebe and her fake tits.”

 

“Sorry, I wasn’t in a good mood.” The brunette said, before looking at his boyfriend. “Also, you’re drunk. I like that you can drink, but I can’t.” He said, standing up and going over to the taller teen.

 

Cartman just snorted. “Yeah, because when you drink you wipe out your liver and act like a fucking slut. I don’t need to deal with that.” He snapped, before looking the brunette over. “You’re lucky you look good in that outfit of yours tonight.” He said, before smirking, wrapping his arms around the brunette. “Why don’t you put your mouth to good use.”

 

“I’m not in the mood.” Stan snapped, before finding a hand slapping him across the face.

 

“You’re in the mood when I tell you to be in the mood. Don’t forget why we’re together, don’t forget everything I’ve fucking done for you.” The larger teen growled before pushing the brunette on the bed. “I’ll make you moan loud enough that Kahl will hear you. I mean, if he even cares, looks like he already found your replacement.”


	7. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the party has Kyle and Stan trying to figure out what they are together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got some inspiration to add another chapter to this fic!
> 
> Kudos, comments, and suggestions are always highly appreciated!

Last night had been a complete disaster for Stan Marsh. He had come home that evening, went right into bed, and cried his big blue eyes out. He couldn’t believe Kyle had slept with Craig! Fucking Craig Tucker! He had seen the redhead get plastered and then drag that slut back to a free room in Token’s large estate. On top of all that, he and Eric had gotten into a huge fight. His boyfriend had gotten drunk and hurled some cruel remarks at him. The worst thing was everything his lover had said was true. He of course brought up how he was stupid, that was true, he didn’t know what he was going to do after high school, his grades weren’t good enough to go to college. Eric always told him he was so lucky he was pretty, because, he definitely wasn’t smart. Then he went on to tell him his ass was flat… He had been doing so many squats to plump it up! But, it wasn’t enough… He had become obsessed with it, wanting his body to be perfect for the man he loved. He had already altered his lips; maybe he could convince his parents to let him get implants… He couldn’t lose Eric…he was all he had…if he didn’t have him…what would he do?

 

Sometimes he still felt so lost. After Kyle had moved away, he didn’t know what to do. He was wandering around in a haze, questioning everything about himself. Of course he had long questioned his sexuality, something he had just hid from everyone, even Kyle. He had to thank Eric for that; he helped him with that, helped him come out with who he really was. Eric was also the person behind his drastic physical transformation. He had caught on Stan wasn’t a huge fan of the macho athlete he had long played and encouraged him to try something new. Eric had bought him his first skirt, first tube of lip gloss, first manicure… It had taken some time to get use to but he found he rather liked it, he liked being feminine.

 

He had just woke up and pulled back his covers, brushing away some stuffed animals. His room looked so different since Kyle had seen it last. Gone were the jerseys hanging on the walls and the sports trophies on the shelves, scantily clad posters of women above his bed, now he had his vanity full of makeup, pictures of him and Eric together, and stuffed animals on his bed.

 

He padded over to his closet and opened it up, looking for something to wear for the day. Honestly, he was pissed at Kyle still, thinking Craig was hot enough to fuck! He was way better looking than Craig, and, he didn’t look like a cheap tramp! He didn’t really know why he was so concerned what Kyle thought of his appearance…but…he was! He didn’t need to explain himself to…himself!

 

He grabbed a short white pleated miniskirt and an off the shoulder long sleeved pink top. Starting to put them on he looked at himself in the floor length mirror he had in his room and sighed as he checked out his backside. “It is flat…” He said, moving his hands up so he could lift it up. “It’s like nothing I do helps it…” He said, moving to grab his phone. Eric always wanted him to take a picture of his outfit before he left for school. His boyfriend always said he was a reflection on him, and, it was true! He didn’t want to make Eric look bad because he looked a mess! Quickly snapping a picture of himself in the mirror he sent it over to Eric.

 

**[Stan]: Hey Snookums! What do u think of this?**

While he was waiting for a response he slipped on his shoes and started to brush his hair.

 

**[Eric]: Looks good, but, put some makeup on you got bags under your eyes.**

Stan slapped his forehead. How could he have forgotten to make himself up before sending a picture to his boyfriend! God, he was so fucking stupid!

 

**[Stan]: Sorry Honey… I will put some on. Just wanted to make sure this was ok.**

He quickly went over to the vanity and started making himself up. Everything was so crazy right now. Kyle being back complicated everything. Eric had been acting more aggressive since the redhead returned. It was like…he was reverting more and more back to the Eric he had grown up with. He wasn’t sure if he liked that.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Stan walked into school and brushed some black bangs out of his face, his glossy lips in a frown as he looked around. He knew Kyle was going to try and explain himself, but, he didn’t want to hear it! He felt so betrayed! Just the thought of Kyle fucking Craig…it made his blood boil! He bit his lower lip as he made his way over to his locker.

 

Of course Kyle was standing right by it, wasn’t surprising. Whenever they got into fights Kyle would always be there the next day at Stan’s locker, wanting to talk about what happened.

 

“Stan…” Kyle said, swallowing hard when he got a glimpse at the brunette. God, he looked so fucking cute today… He was wearing a skirt…a fucking skirt! Really, he should be weirded out by that but; he was too focused on how good those legs looked in it. He tried not to make it too obvious that he was ogling his best friend and moving his green eyes to look into Stan’s blue ones. Stan looked pissed, and, he knew why. He knew the brunette saw him take Craig back to one of the spare bedrooms… He wasn’t proud of what he did…but…he needed it! God, he needed something and thanks to not having Stan, he had to improvise…

 

“What?” Stan snapped coldly, opening his locker and grabbing some books.

 

“C’mon, don’t be like this…” Kyle said with a sigh, noticing there was a picture of Stan and Eric taped to the locker door from their Junior prom.

 

“Don’t be like what? I always love seeing my best friend get drunk off his ass and take Craig up to a room.” Stan said, slamming his locker shut after he got his books.

 

Kyle sighed. “Listen, it was…a drunken fling, but, I really don’t get how you can be pissed at me. You know how much I absolutely hate Cartman and you have already made it perfectly clear you don’t care. I’m not dating Craig; we just had sex that is it.”

 

“I never said I don’t care, I just said that Eric has changed, Craig, has not.” Stan said simply.

 

Kyle leaned against the lockers and crossed his arms over his chest. “Has he? Has Eric really changed?” He asked before deciding to throw receipts in the brunette’s face. “Bebe said she saw you leave Token’s party last night crying…”

 

Stan felt his blue eyes go wide at that. He didn’t think anyone had seen him. “Eric and I got in a little fight…” He admitted. He had never been good at lying, especially to Kyle.

 

“What did you fight about?” Kyle decided to ask.

 

“It isn’t any of your business.” Stan retorted.

 

That pissed Kyle off. “The fuck you mean it’s none of my business? You’re my best friend! If some motherfucker made you cry then it’s my business! Tell me what your fight was about Stan, tell me right now. You know me; I won’t give up on this until you tell me.”

 

Stan sighed; he knew he couldn’t get out of telling Kyle what had happened. “Eric just…drank a little too much last night…”

 

Kyle raised a brow at that. “Wait, you told me he didn’t drink. Why the fuck was he even drinking if he doesn’t drink?” He asked. Of course he knew Cartman was full of bullshit. He had Stan believing whatever the fuck he told him. God, this was worse than he thought.

 

“He doesn’t usually…but sometimes he does…it isn’t a big deal.” Stan said, automatically getting defensive. “I was just upset and…he came to check on me…and he got angry when he saw I was upset…” He tried to explain.

 

“He was upset because you were upset? What the fuck does that even mean Stan!? “Kyle asked, throwing his hands up in exasperation. “You’re just giving me a bunch of bullshit right now, tell me what happened.” He said, narrowing his green eyes as he looked at his best friend.

 

The brunette glared back at Kyle. “We fought about you!” He cried out, sounding extremely frustrated.

 

That took Kyle back. “What do you mean you fought over me?” He asked, moving to grab Stan’s wrist, pulling him close, nearly making the brunette drop his books and eliciting a squeak from his lips.

 

“I was pissed at you for fucking Craig!” Stan snapped, louder than he wanted it to come off. “I went upstairs to be alone…because I was pissed at you.  I can’t believe you!” He said.

 

“You can’t believe me!? Wait just a second here! I slept with Craig one time, how many times have you let Cartman fuck you? You can’t be this hypocritical; you have to know what the fuck you are doing here.” Kyle snapped back.

 

“I know that you were gone and Eric was here.” Stan said, trying to free himself from Kyle’s grip. “I know that I didn’t have a lot when you left…but Eric was here and he still is.” He said, looking down at the ground. “So, because of that, it makes me look the other way on some things he does…”

 

Now that really made Kyle worry and he moved to try and grab Stan’s wrist again. “What did he do?” He asked his voice calm but the anger starting to sound like it was rising.

 

“Kyle…please…don’t do this…” Stan said, shaking his head.

 

“I’m not going to drop this… Did he hurt you?” He said, noticing the brunette was looking away from him. “Look at me Stan! Did he…hurt you?”

 

Stan tried as hard as he could to avoid Kyle’s gaze, but, it wasn’t working. Ever since they were kids he could never lie to his best friend. Kyle saw through everything. He knew that he could never hide… The moment he saw his eyes, it was over. “We fought…he was drunk…he slapped me…it wasn’t a big deal… It wasn’t anything hard…” He said, practically feeling the radiating anger coming off from Kyle.

 

“He…hit you?” Kyle said, his eyes narrowing. He let go of Stan’s hand and looked up at the clock. It was around noon, lunch time, meant Eric would be heading to the cafeteria with the rest of the football players.

 

“Kyle! Stop! Don’t do anything! It wasn’t a big deal! Just leave Eric alone!” Stan pleaded, starting to chase after Kyle. He watched as the redhead started to pick up the pace.

 

Kyle was ignoring Stan’s pleas to stop, to not hurt Cartman. So, this was what this psycho had been up to? He was controlling his best friend! Hitting him! Making him feel like he was all that he had! Oh no! That was not going to happen anymore, this was done!

 

 


End file.
